The Dursleys and The Weasleys in Hiding
by Miss Ginevra Magdalene Darcy
Summary: One Shot, the Dursleys are in hiding with the Weasleys, Remus, Tonks, Hestia and Dedalus when a injured Harry turns up with Hermione, what's happened?


The Dursleys had been in hiding for many months before they were joined by a few others, the house may be large but they didn't feel it big enough when they had to share it with _their lot_. That's right, the Dursleys were being forced to live with some of his, sadly, nephews type of people.

` Wizards, they hated wizards, although that was only really true for Vernon now. Petunia had hated the boy and wizards because she was jealous of 'sweet, lovely Lily,' her witch sister, but she would never admit how much she wanted to be like Lily. Dudley, however, followed his fathers view of wizards until Harry saved him from those Dementoids or whatever they were, he had agreed with his father about the fact that they were freaks but now … now he wasn't so sure. If it wasn't for a wizard, his cousin Harry to be precise, he would be dead, or he would be worse than dead, as Harry had said, but he would never tell his mother or father this,

They were living with Hestia Jones and Douglass Diggle, who had escorted them here in the first place, Remus Lupin, a werewolf, and his pregnant wife, Nyph- oh no, can't call her that, Tonks, as she was know, and she'd hunt me down and kill me if I used her full name to you all.

But today a large family arrived all with flaming red hair, two boys and a man the Dursleys recognised, how could they forget, blasting the damn fireplace out of the wall and Dudley's tongue., but there was one other men and two girls he didn't recognise.

'Hello,' said they eldest man. 'Arthur Weasley, it's nice to see you again, completely safe.'

The Dursleys looked terrified of the reminder and just stared at Arthur Weasley, daring him to make a move. After a few awkward minutes he spoke again.

'This is my wife, Molly, and our daughter Ginny' he gestured to a slightly plump lady, with red hair of course, but the girl next to her was what caught Dudley's attention. She was beautiful, long red hair and large chocolate brown eyes. She nodded her head in greeting but other than that ignored their presents, with a frown on her face which told them quite clearly that she did not like them.

'My sons, Charlie,' he gestured to a man, who was built just like the twins, shorter than average and stockier, he had a broad, good natured and freckly face that looked weather-beaten and he was quite muscley, he too nodded his head but with a slightly smile, unlike his sister. 'He's the second oldest, our oldest Bill, he's living with his wide, perfectly safe, thank goodness. And I'm sure you remember the twins, Fred and George,' two boys grinned at them, identical to the last freckle.

'Nice to meet you all,' said Dudley after it was clear that his father wouldn't say anything and his mother wasn't brave enough to go against his father.

They sat and talked for a long while, Ginny tuned into 'Potterwatch', which is a station that, unlike any other one, tells the truth and keeps you up dated – the light sides station.

It had been a few days when the first big thing happened. They were all sitting eating a lunched cooked by Molly Weasley, when the radio said 'Harry Potter,' – this, of course, caught everyone's attention at once, even Mr and Mrs Dursley, although they would never admit it. Many people in the house guessed the Mrs Petunia Dursley cared more about Harry Potter than she let on.

'Harry Potter, is that he was sighted by a death eater,' there was lots of chanting of no's around the room, but everyone was quiet enough to hear the next bit. 'He was injured but escaped, no-one knows where he, Mr Ronald Weasley and Miss Granger are now, but we can assure you that they are not dead.'

Everyone let out a breathe that they hadn't realized they had been holding but just as everyone started to relax again the door burst open.

Mr and Mrs Weasley, Remus, Hestia and Douglass jumped up and pointed the wand at the two knew comers.

'Who's there,' Mr Weasley asked.

Everyone studied the two figures standing in the doorway, one was obviously injured whilst the other, a female, help him up. They couldn't see much of their faces but they could see that the girl had bushy hair and that they were both still teenagers.

'Mr Weasley,' the girl panted. 'It's Hermione and Harry, he's hurt.'

'Come in the light!' Remus said, although slightly panicked now.

The girl, Hermione, if that was who she really was, walked into the light, Harry, again if it was really him , limping next to her.

'Please Remus, help me!,' she exclaimed. 'I now sure what I'm doing, I know the basics, we've – we've had a few scraps and cuts before but never something this bad.

'You're a werewolf, Remus, your best friends in Hogwarts were James Potter, Sirius Black, who's innocent, Harry's godfather and who died in the ministry in our fifth year, and, the traitor, Peter Pettigrew, or, to the Weasleys Ron and Percy's rat, Scabbers.'

Remus nodded, to show that he believed she was who she said and lowered his wand, the rest followed; everyone else was in too much shock to move.

'Help me!' Hermione cried.

Mr and Mrs Weasley had gotten back to themselves and rushed forward. Mr Weasley rushed to help Hermione keep Harry up.

'Up!' Mrs Weasley command to Fred, George and Ginny, who were sitting on a sofa, they jumped up immediately and moved to stand behind the Dursleys. 'Arthur, Hermione, come bring Harry onto here. Remus go get my bag full of medical supplies.'

Remus disappeared from the room, while Mr Weasley and Hermione settled Harry on the sofa that had been cleared. Petunia stared at her nephew, Ginny at the love of her life, Dudley at his cousin, the rest of the Weasleys and Tonks as their honorary brother, lying pale, covered in blood and looking dead on the sofa in front of him. Vernon didn't particularly care. Douglass, Hestia and Mrs Weasley looked at him seeing what need to be down.

'He lost to much blood,' said Hestia

'And what's that on his arm,' asked Mrs Weasley.

'It looks like a snake bite,' Douglass said. 'Miss Granger what happened?'

Hermione stood behind Harry, holding his hand, looking pale and scared but she spoke clearly. 'We – we camping and we didn't know about the taboo, because you know, we've been on the run and haven't been getting any papers, it's too risky. But we said his name and loads of snatchers came, we grabbed the post import thing

'There was a death eater with them and he tried to curse us. Harry, being a noble prat, pushed me out of the way, and he got hit, just as we dissavaporated. We ended up here, I saw this place and thought it would be a good place to lie low and heal and well – here we are.'

'The snake bite?' said Mrs Weasley.

'That was Nagini,' Hermione said, we all gasped. 'We were in Godrics Hollow a few weeks ago, Christmas Eve, and we'll we thought, maybe, Bathelida had the sword-'

'Bathelida?' Hestia asked. 'Sword? Batelida Bagshot?'

'Yes, but that's not the point,' Hermione interrupted. Voldemort had all ready killed her and put Nagini as a replacement, it tried very hard to kill us, Voldemort was coming, Harry was hurt so I took to a forest and healed it. At least I thought I healed it, there wasn't a poison in the wound. Is he going to be okay?'

The last question was just a broken whisper.


End file.
